The Dance of the Angels
by AnimeFoxy
Summary: This is the next story after, The Black Angel Risa, Hope you like!
1. Dance of the angels

Here is the prelude to my sequal of The Black Angel Risa. I hope all my fans will like this story. And it will be longer than 13 chapters this time. Oh I don't own Dnangel, but I think I said that every time a wrote a chapter for the last story. Well now I'm going to shut up so you can read the new story. R,R,E!

Animefoxy

* * *

The Dance of the angels

Prelude

"Come back here!" A tall girl with long flowing brown hair called out from the rooftops, pointing at a figure of a boy jumping off a low rooftop and running towards the sea. She let her long black wings fly out from her back as she flew through the air. The still, salty, night air was disrupted by the flow of her gentle wings. The girl swooped down and hit the tall dark headed boy. His body flew onto the beach and the water forced itself through his fingers, releasing the small ancient coin from his hand. The girl landed on his back, pinning him to the cold sand. His head spun around, letting his bright electric blue eyes pierce through her icy stare.

He grabbed onto her wings, ripping out bloody feathers, trying to get her off him. Turning his head, he tried reaching for the Coin floating in front of him, but it was just a little out of his reach. He turned his cold eyes back to the girl.

"You can't escape me." She said in a low dark tone.

"I wasn't trying to." His hand, filled with sand, flew up into the air releasing the contents. The girl released the boy from his grasp, while trying to rub the sand from her eyes.

"Damn you Alexander!" She called after the retreating back of the boy she had just had in her hands. She bent over and grabbed the coin.

"Well," she said, "at least not everything went wrong.

The girl walked back up to the street, looking out for her angel companion. She then spotted her. Large red wings were soaring through the sky, scanning for the signal that she needed to give. She extended her arm out onto the night and let a bright red charm send out a mysterious glow to the angel above her.

The other angel caught sign of the signal when her bracelet shown a bright purple color. She turned her head to see were her friend had gone off to. She then had sight of the black angel. She did a nosedive in the air, heading straight for the other girl. Her short brown hair whipped around her face as she landed near the other girl.

"Did you get him?" She asked.

"No, but I did get this." She held the coin up so the other angel will get a good look at it.

"After 13 years, we finally start to get all the pieces together." The Red angel said.

"Yes, but we still have a long way to go."

"Lets head home. Daisuke and Dark will want to see this."

The girls started their long flight home to their husbands. Hand in hand, they flew together as the Angels of Heaven and Hell. Risa Mousy, the angel of hell, and Riku Niwa, the angel of heaven.

* * *

I hope you like it. It is not going to be in first person. It will be explained why later in the story. Hope you liked it! If you didn't, then I'm not going to write anymore, and you can let your mind wander...Just don't let it out too far! Please Review! Animefoxy


	2. Scare me Chapter 1

Here ya go! it's short, but It is the best i could do for right now! hope you like it! Read and review!

* * *

Scare me

Chapter 1

"MOMMY!" a small boy with wild red hair and brown eyes yelled when Riku opened the door and walked into the house. He ran up to her and leaped into her arms, embracing his mother in a warm hug. He smiled a bright beautiful smile at Riku that reminded her of his father.

"How are you Uryuu?" she said to the hyper little boy.

"Good. Daddy and uncle Dark is making dinner and I'm helping!" He smiled again and tried to wiggle out of her arms. Riku got the hint and she placed the little 5 years old on the floor so he could go help his father.

"What," Risa said looking at Uryuu, "No hug for you aunt? Well don't I feel loved!" The little boy turned around and hugged his aunt before walking away into the kitchen.

"Now," Risa said, "Where are my little brats?"

She walked into the living room and spotted her two little kids. Trying to be as quiet as she could be, she tip toed up to a little girl with long wild purple hair that was a little older than Uryuu and a little boy with short brown spiky hair that was 2 years old. She smiled at the two little kids and grabbed the sides of their bellies to tickle them. Both of the little children let out two loud shrieks when their mother surprised them.

"Momma!" The little girl laughed.

"That scary!" the little boy said as his face started to scrunch up, "bad mommy!"

The little boy started to cry. Risa laughed, picked him up, and placed him in her lap to calm him down. He sniffled as he drew himself closer to his mother and stopped crying.

"Now do you feel better Miaka? Miaka?"

She looked down at the little boy and laughed. Miaka had fallen asleep.

"What am I going to do with you Miaka?"

Dark and Daisuke walked into the room to see both of their wives standing there. Dark walked up to Risa and gave her a kiss on the lips, and ruffled Miaka's hair.

"Hi hun." Daisuke said walking up to Riku and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Oh, you smell good." Riku said. "What are you and Dark fixing?"

"Nothing much," Dark said.

"Here I will give you a taste!" Daisuke said. He walked into the kitchen and brought out a small plate with a little bit of food on it. He took the fork that was in his hands and fed the food to Riku.

"Is it any good?" He asked her.

"It's wonderful! I'm glad that I married someone that could cook!" She laughed and smiled up at Daisuke.

Their talking was stopped by a loud baby's cry that came from upstairs.

"Ugh," Dark sighed, "I just put him to sleep. Hey, Rika, can you get your little brother and bring him down here?"

"Yes daddy, I can, but will I is the question." Rika smiled at her dad knowing that she just out smarted him. Dark shook his head and pointed his finger at the stairs. She smiled and walked out of the door and up the stairs.

There was a strange silence that crept about the house. Dart had stopped crying. A cold draft of air slipped through the room. The cold ran a finger down the grownup's spines as they waited for something, something that they never wanted to hear. Their eyes fallowed the footsteps across the ceiling then they stopped…the silence crept in as the foot steps ran across the ceiling back through the path that they came going up.

"MOMMA!" Rika yelled. She flew down the stairs; her feet sounding like thunder as she desperately tried to get to her mother.

"Momma! Dart isn't in his room! He's gone! This is what I found!"

She handed her mother a small white feather with a gold ribbon tied around a note. Risa swiftly unrolled the note to read the letter.

It said:

"You already know I have your child. Come find me Risa, you know you want me back. Leave your life with Dark and come to me. Then you and I shall live our lives with this child. And make more to have a thief family. I love you Risa.

Krad"

She rolled the letter back up. Her eyes swelled with pain and anger. She couldn't believe that bastard would do something like that. She turned and looked at Riku.

"Come on. I want my child back."

* * *

There...end chapter one...Hope you liked it! Now REVIEW!!! (please)


End file.
